I Wanna Hold Your Hand tłumaczenie
by Lyn.Kelly
Summary: Stan i Kyle znudzeni siedzą na kanapie. Stan sugeruje grę Beatles Rock Band, wykorzystując szansę zaśpiewania tandetnej piosenki miłosnej swojemu przyjacielowi.


Tekst oryginalny: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Autor:kammy147

Zgoda: TAK! ^.^

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Dedykowane moim kochanym betom: Alice i Hachi =*. Dziękuję za waszą cierpliwość.

Miłego czytania...

„Hej, zagrajmy w Beatles Rock Band, ojciec dał mi to na urodziny." Stan zeskoczył z sofy i zaczął grzebać w jego pudełku na specjalne gry video.

Będąc nie do pomyślenia znudzonym, tego letniego dnia, Kyle mógł tylko zgodzić się na jakąkolwiek sugestię swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

„Lubisz Beatlesów?"

„Ehh, tak jakby, to znaczy to klasyka i w ogóle." Odpowiedział łącząc Xbox z telewizorem.

„To czemu twój tata kupił ci taką grę?"

„Właściwie, to on sam chciał w nią zagrać, jest fanem Beatlesów. Wypróbował ją za nim mi ją dał. Później próbował wszystko poukładać jakby nic nie ruszał i dopiero co ją kupił, udawał, że niczego nie dotykał."

To typowe dla ojca Stana. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że pan Marsh kocha Rock'n Roll, nawet jego fryzura i wąsy jest podobna do tej Paula McCartney'a.

Kyle mocno złapał plastikową gitarę rzuconą przez Stana.

„Jaką piosenkę chcesz zagrać?" On sam nie znał za dużo piosenek Beatlesów.

„I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Chcę trzymać cię za rękę)?" Przez chwilę Kyle myślał, że Stan pyta, czy może potrzymać jego rękę...

Ale wtedy zobaczył tytuł piosenki na ekranie. _Och. Głupi ja!_

„W-w porządku..."

Po przedstawieniu The Beatles przez Eda Sullivana, tłum krzyczał jak szalony i durna muzyka zaczęła grać. Nutki płynęły za szybko i było trochę trudno by za nimi nadążyć, ale Stan i Kyle wciąż radzili sobie zaliczając większość kluczy. Wtedy piosenka przeszła w wolniejszą część.

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside

(I kiedy Cię dotykam czuję wewnętrzne szczęście)

It's such a filling that my love

(To takie uczucie, że mojej miłości)

I can't hide

(Nie mogę ukryć)

I can't hide

(Nie mogę ukryć)

I can't hide

(Nie mogę ukryć)

_Dlaczego ten teks jest taki... taki tandetny?_

Kyle chciał przestać grać zrobiło mu się trochę gorąco i czuł się jakby kręciło mu się w głowie... Co z nim było nie tak?

Rzucił okiem na Stana, który wystawił język, tak jak robi to zawsze, kiedy gra w Guitar Hero albo Rock Band. Zauważył jeszcze, że kołysze się w przód i tył w rytm muzyki, wyglądało na to, że mu się to podoba.

„Stary, ominąłeś cztery nutki na liście"

„O-och, przepraszam"

„Yeah you, got that something, I think you´ll understand. When I feel that something,

(Tak ty, masz to coś, myślę, że rozumiesz. Kiedy czuję to coś)  
I wanna hold your haaaaand-

(Chcę trzymać cię za rękę)  
I wanna hold your haa-annnd

(Chcę trzymać cię za rękę)  
I wanna hold your haaaaand."

(Chcę trzymać cię za rękę)

Stan spojrzał na niego i zaśpiewał razem z Johnem i Paulem, tak jakby miał na myśli to, co śpiewał. Kyle mógł poczuć swoje palące policzki pod wpływem świdrującego spojrzenia niebieskich oczu Stana.

Ringo uderzył zręcznie w talerze i piosenka skończyła się w harmonii głosów Beatlesów... ale jedyną rzeczą, jaką słyszał był głos Stana, chociaż dźwięk telewizora był ustawiony wysoko...

„Stary, to było pedalskie."

„Jak to mogło być pedalskie? To Beatlesi chłopie!"

„Nie oni, ty."

„Nie ominąłem żadnej nutki! I to nawet bez patrzenia na ekran."

„Ćwiczyłeś to wcześniej, mam rację?"

„Oczywiście, że tak to moja ulubiona piosenka!"

„Pedał"

„I wanna hold your haaaann (chcę trzymać cię za ręęęęęę) -" Znowu śpiewał refren dla Kyle'a szczerząc przy tym zęby.

„Stary, przestań. Śpiewaj to Wendy albo coś." Kyle odłożył plastikową gitarę i usiadł na kanapie.

„Ale ja nie chcę trzymać _jej_ ręki. Chcę trzymać _twoją_ rękę." Powiedział swawolnie Stan i usiadł obok niego.

„Ok.!Ok.! Już łapie! I wanna hold your haaaaannd" (Chcę trzymać cię za ręęęęękę) odśpiewał Kyle.

Głupi Stan, teraz utkwiło mi to w głowie

„Naprawdę. Chcesz?"

„NIE!"

„Ojjj... zrobiłeś mi nadzieję..." Powiedział Stan w super gejowski sposób, ale Kyle pomyślał, że to było by słodkie wtedy, gdyby niebieskooki wciąż miał osiem lat.

„Ojjj... biedny Stanley, chcesz swojego misiaczka?" wyśmiewał się Kyle.

„Nie, chcę Kyle'a." Naburmuszył się Stan.

Nawet jeśli Kyle wiedział, że to, co się dzieje na tej kanapie jest super pedalskie, miał wrażenie, że właśnie to, jest właściwe.

Kogo to obchodzi?

Przytknął swoje usta do policzka Stana i natychmiast odsunął się unikając wzroku przyjaciela, jego policzki paliły ogniem. Stan przykrył swoją dłonią, dłoń Kyle'a i zmiażdżył jego usta w pocałunku. Na początku było trochę dziwnie, ale potem gdy niebieskooki sięgnął jego pleców i obrócił go do wygodniejszej pozycji, Kyle'owi zaczął się podobać jego pierwszy pocałunek - był bardzo przyjemny i Kyle poczuł rozczarowanie, kiedy brunet go przerwał.

„Nie jestem gejem, kocham tylko ciebie i nikogo więcej." Wyszeptał Stan, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

Kyle pochylił się do przodu i przytulił mocno drugiego chłopca. Rozradowany, zawstydzony i niewiedzący, co powiedzieć, mógł tylko schować twarz na ramieniu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

„Zaplanowałeś to wszystko dużo wcześniej, mam rację?"

„Właściwie, tak, trochę. Nie mogłem wykombinować innego sposobu, by ci to powiedzieć."

„Teraz ta piosenka utkwiła mi w głowie."

„To wspaniale, możesz mi ją teraz śpiewać!"


End file.
